Phineas T. Ratchet Pushes Ike and Lyndis Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Ike and Lyndis Kill Dark Bowser/Rewarded) Lucina, Hector, Ike, Lyndis and Marth were standing at the rooftop. Lucina: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Hector: Yes it is, Lucina. Then Phineas T. Ratchet came who was angry, and Lucina, Hector, Ike, Lyndis and Marth were horrified. Ratchet: Hello, Ratchet haters! And who are these next to Hector and Marth? (to Ike and Lyndis) Hey! You're Ike and Lyndis, the ones who killed my best friend Dark Bowser! Lucina: Oh my god! How did you come back to life? By the way, we! Hector: Really! Ike: Hate! Marth: You! Lyndis: Yeah! We really hate you! This made Ratchet very angry. Ratchet: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Ike and Lyndis off the rooftop for killing Dark Bowser! Ratchet pushed Ike and Lyndis off the rooftop, sending the screaming Ike and Lyndis falling down to the ground. Ike and Lyndis: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ike and Lyndis landed in the pavement below and hurt themselves so badly, and Lucina, Hector and Marth were horrified. Ike: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move. Lyndis: Neither can I! I'm going to summon Super Grover! Then Ike called to Super Grover. Ike: Super Grover! Please come help us! Lyndis: We're hurt very badly! Then Super Grover flew across the other rooftop. Super Grover: This looks like a job for Super Grover! Super Grover flew down to the road below and he picked up the injured Ike and Lyndis, and flew back up to the rooftop on the far side. Ike: Super Grover! Use a lightning bolt to attack Ratchet! Lyndis: We're counting on you! Lucina, Hector and Marth glared to Ratchet. Super Grover: All right Ratchet! I am going to use a lightning bolt to zap you! Ratchet: Nonononononononononononononono! Then Super Grover began to use a lightning bolt to attack Ratchet. Ratchet: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ratchet collapsed to the floor, feeling vexed. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That hurt! Hector: Super Grover, please take Ike and Lyndis to the hospital! Then Super Grover took Ike and Lyndis to the hospital, and then Hector glared to Ratchet who picked himself up. Hector: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then Hector sent Ratchet home in disgrace. When Ratchet got back to the Chop Shop... Madame Gasket was dismayed. Madame Gasket: Oh no! Please don't tell me Ratchet caused trouble! Madame Gasket was horrified as Hector explained to him about Ratchet's bad behavior. Hector: Ratchet did cause trouble. He pushed Ike and Lyndis off the rooftop and they are in bad condition. Now they need a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Madame Gasket got very angry at Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Ike and Lyndis recover! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead when you get melted down into upgrades, mom. Then Madame Gasket and Hector glared to Ratchet, and Madame Gasket got more angry. Madame Gasket: Oooooooooooooooh! Ratchet! How dare you wish I was dead when I get melted down into upgrades! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kendra as Lucina Eric as Hector Joey as Ike Emmas as Lyndis Paul as Marth Your voice (or Kidaroo) as Super Grover Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos